PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT?ANCILLARY SERVICES GROUP The Ancillary Services Group (ASG) will provide centralized support across the Disease-Specific Groups and studies for provision of materials for laboratory testing, sample tracking, and assay data transfer from central/mechanistic laboratories except for the Immune Tolerance Network (ITN), which is handled by a different contract. Through the management of a subcontractor for specimen collection supplies, Rho has provided operational support for 2 DAIT-funded consortia ? Clinical Trials in Organ Transplantation (CTOT) and Clinical Trials in Organ Transplantation in Children (CTOT-C), as well as the Scleroderma Cyclophosphamide or Transplantation (SCOT) study funded under the Autoimmune Disease Clinical Trials (ADCT) project. Rho currently uses 2 sample tracking systems, Sampleminded or RhoLAB?, to manage the collection, shipping, and tracking of biological specimens, environmental samples, and other materials collected in DAIT mechanistic studies and clinical trials. Sampleminded is commercial software with a monthly subscription fee per user that has been successfully used on over 30 DAIT-sponsored studies across consortia, including CTOT/CTOT-C, ITN and the Clinical Islet Transplantation (CIT) Consortium. RhoLAB? is a proprietary, in-house system that has been successfully employed for over 20 DAIT-sponsored studies across consortia, including Atopic Dermatitis Research Network (ADRN) and ADCT. The goals of the ASG are to provide consistency across Disease-Specific Groups and studies through standardized processes, and facilitate integration of methodology and practices at study levels conducted by the consortia and to facilitate open lines of communication between each Disease-Specific Group and NIH project office(s) in setting priorities and timelines. Rho proposes to achieve these goals through the use of common tools, processes and reports across the Disease-Specific Groups to allow for more efficient tracking, reconciliation, and analysis of specimen/assay data.